The Gossip Girls of Hogwarts
by Gred-0-and-0-Forge
Summary: Join in on the pointless gossip of the Gryffindor girls at hogwarts. This story has no plot, but it should be good anyways. Occasionally girls from other houses will join in. Please R and R! Guys probably think this is stupid- keep it to yourself.


Author's Note: This is a co-written story

**Author's Note: This is a co-written story. I'm Forge- my co-writer is Gred. **

**Forge's Note: This story is not supposed to have a plot. It is just mindless gossip. Isn't that cool!! TAKES PLACE IN YEAR 7….after the war and they all come back to Hogwarts….actually year 8 for Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue me!**

**Chapter 1**

**Session 1: September 1****st **

**Gossip Girls: Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Shea (Pronounced Shay) McMahon, (One of Ginny's roommates), Justine Asteira (another of Ginny's roommates).**

"So, how was your first day?" Hermione asked Ginny over the noise of the other girls' laughter.

"It was good. No homework….My day back was a lot better than Shea's day!" Ginny laughed.

"It was fine…it's just…I don't even know him! He's cute, I guess, but—"Shea threw back her hair in embarrassment. Shea was a very pretty girl; she had long auburn hair, hazel eyes, and freckles on her face. She had the same personality as Ginny but her hair was a little darker and their eyes were a different color.

Ginny laughed.

Parvati looked at Shea in confusion. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that!"

"I can't believe that the new 20 year old DADA teacher hit on me!"

"You mean Professor Harrington? The one who was in Fred and George's dorm in Gryffindor? I didn't even recognize him! He was so cute! And he is only 2 years older than us!" Lavender grinned.

Justine looked at Lavender. "I already called him. But he likes Shea, so I'll go after someone else I suppose." Justine was also beautiful, with a glow that sort of radiated off of her. She had brunette hair, emerald green eyes, and flawless tanned skin.

The girls now shared Hermione's dormitory because the classes joined together. "Don't we have another roommate?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. She must've snuck off. We'll get her to talk to us one of these times." Ginny replied.

"Sooo, Hermione...Are you really going out with Ron?" Parvati asked.

Lavender studied her nails.

"Well…No. You know Ron, he just— he is complicated and gets embarrassed way too easily." said Hermione.

"He's so stupid. He should've asked you by now! We all know he has deep feelings for you, though, why someone would like Ron is a mystery to me." Ginny said.

Hermione and Lavender both jumped at Ginny.

"Gerroffme! Gerroff! Ow!" Ginny squealed as Hermione and Lavender attacked her. Though, there was laughter, which was from tickling.

Justine giggled and said "If one of us gets mad or offended why don't we just throw a pillow?"

"I 2nd that." Parvati said.

"Done." Justine said.

Shea got up and pulled the girls off of Ginny but had to have some fun for herself and punched Ginny on her shoulder. Ginny threw a pillow at her.

"Ginny, are you going out with Harry?" Justine asked.

"Well, sorta. We hang out and have been alone a couple of times, but he hasn't said anything." Ginny answered thoughtfully.

"I thought Harry would've asked you by now! He _loves _you!" Justine said, wide-eyed.

Parvati decided to change the subject to crushes. "So who do you like?" The question was directed at no one so they all knew that they all had to answer.

When nobody said anything Parvati said "Shea, you first."

Shea blushed but grinned. "I kind of like Seamus. We're both Irish and he _is hot."_

Lavender said "Good pick for _you."_

Shea threw her pillow at Lavender.

Justine smiled. "Well, I don't know…but I think I like Ben Christopherson from our year. The blonde with the pale blue eyes and a really nice tan. I think he might try out for Quidditch this year."

"Fat Chance!" Ginny yelled.

Justine threw her pillow at Ginny.

Lavender, and Parvati both said together "We're not telling who we like. Maybe some other time."

Lavender added "Besides, we haven't seen all of the picks from the other houses."

Shea sighed "You've been here for 7 years!"

"So?"

"You should know who is here!" Shea said. Justine snorted and looked away. She obviously needed a change of topic.

"Did you guys see Neville today?" Justine asked.

"Yeah! He looked so _fine." _ Parvati said.

"He looked like he had been working out all summer." Lavender agreed.

"It's because of last year. He was here the whole time, and you could barely recognize him." Hermione said.

"No kidding." said Ginny.

"He has lots of girls on his tail." Shea said. "He went from dorky to delicious."

"Nice." Parvati laughed.

The girls heard a stumble outside of their room.

"What was that?" Justine asked.

"Won't know until we find out!" Shea said as the girls all got up.

Ginny opened the door to find that the staircase had become a stone slide. "Who were the idiots who did this?"

"Your idiot, Ginny." Lavender giggled.

Ginny slid down the slide a little ways to find that Harry was trying desperately to climb up. "Harry?"

"Hey, Ginny." Harry blushed.

"What are you trying to get up for?" Ginny asked him.

"Well, I know it's been a while…and we're really close. And you don't have to if you don't' want to…but, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry looked up at her with his eyebrows raised. He looked adorable.

Ginny grinned. "Yes. I was hoping you'd ask."

The girls behind her giggled. Ginny stepped on Lavenders foot. "Ow!" Lavender hopped up and stumbled making all of the girls' trip and fall down the slide. Harry smiled awkwardly and turned around to leave.

When he left the stairs came back and the girls went back up to their dormitory.

"Harry looked so hot!" Shea said once they were back.

"He's mine now." Ginny warned the other girls. "Off limits."

"Oh wow! It's midnight." Hermione said. "Let's get these lights out." The girls all climbed into their beds.

"And the gossip is out." Ginny said.

**Forge's Note: That's the 1****st**** chapter and gossip session. So tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
